Zwierciadła i opowieści
by InsanityInside
Summary: Bardzo dziwne krótkie opowiadanko z młodości Babci Weatherwax


_Coś innego dla odmiany. Nie wiem czy ktokolwiek to tutaj przeczyta, ale..._

**Zwierciadła i opowieści**

Esme Weatherwax spojrzała w lustro...

XXX

_Esme Weatherwax spojrzała w lustro. Nie robiła tego często. Doskonale wiedziała, że jest ładna, ale nie piękna i to jej wystarczyło. Spoglądała tylko czasem, żeby się upewnić, że nic się nie zmieniło. Jednak tym razem coś wyglądało inaczej. To nie była jej twarz! Owszem, wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, ale Esme zbyt dobrze wiedziała kim jest, żeby nie zauważyć różnicy. Popatrzyła na odbicie._

_- Maaamoooo! Lily znowu robi dziwne rzeczy z lustrami!_

XXX

_Kiedy były bardzo młode, często opowiadały sobie nawzajem bajki. Lily była w tym lepsza. Nawet pomimo licznych wątpliwości swojej siostry zawsze umiała doprowadzić opowieść do szczęśliwego zakończenia. Nie przeszkadzały jej pytania Esme. Nawet jej się podobały. Lubiła wyzwania. A kiedy już skończyła opowieść, nawet Esme, która zawsze umiala znaleźć coś co jej się nie podobało, musiała przyznać, że jest w tym coś pięknego. _

_- A jak już zostaniemy czarownicami, - mówiła wtedy Lily. Zawsze chciała być czarownicą – będziemy mogly doprowadzać wszystko do takich szczęśliwych zakończeń _w życiu

_I w takich chwilach Esme bardzo chciała być czarownicą. Taką dobrą, która pomaga ludziom. Później zrozumiała, że opowieści nie zdarzają się w rzeczywistości dlatego, że zdarzać się nie powinny, a szczęśliwe zakończenie przestaje być szczęśliwe kiedy ktoś doprowadza do niego na siłę. Lily nigdy tego nie zrozumiała._

XXX

A teraz Esme ma piętnaście lat. Lily już tu nie mieszka. Wyniosła się po jakiejś kłótni z rodzicami. Poszło chyba o lustra, a może o zamienienie kogoś w żabę? Nieważne. Esme tłumaczy sobie,że to nie ma znaczenia. Lily była Tą Złą. Ale w tej chwili Esme nie jest pewna, czy nienawidzi jej dlatego, że ona jest Tą Dobrą, czy może z zazdrości. Urodziła się żeby być dobra, ale czasami wcale jej się to nie podobało.

Esme jeszcze raz spogląda w lustro. Przez chwilę się waha, potem bierze do ręki czerwone mazidło pożyczone od swojej przyjaciółki, Gythy. Niepewne spojrzenie w lustro. Chwila wahania. _Jesteś czarownicą, Esmeraldo Weatherwax! Czarownica się nie waha!_ Esme smaruje sobie usta mazidłem Gythy… _Fuj!_ _Czegoś takiego nie nosiłaby nawet Lily!_ Esme szybko wyciera usta rękawem. Nie umie być _rozwiązła_. I nie umie znieść widoku nieswojej twarzy w lustrze.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyła.

- Ach, to ty.

Cłopak uśmiechnął się i wręczył jej bukiet kwiatów. Nie były to szczególnie wyszukane kwiaty. Były za to podejrzanie podobne do tych w ogrodzie u sąsiadów. Esme rozejrzała się, znalazła wazon i wstawiła do niego kwiaty.

- Chodźmy już - powiedziała.

XXX

Parę godzin później biegła po górskim zboczu (w czym nie ma nic nadzwyczajnego, ponieważ Lancre to właściwie same górskie zbocza), chichocząc i starając się utrzymać dokładnie kilka kroków przed nim. Nagle zauważyła, że już go nie ma. _Nic mu nie będzie,_ pomyślała i jej uwaga przeniosła się na kilka sporych kamieni ustawionych w krąg. Nie był to szczególnie duży krąg. Teoretycznie nie powinien robić wrażenia, szczególnie nie na początkującej czarownicy. A jednak miał w sobie coś, co odróżniało go od innych grup ciekawie poustawianych kamieni: magię. Chwilę póżniej miał też w środku ciemnowłosą kobietę w czerwonej sukni. Ktoś inny być może przestraszyłby się i uciekł, ale Esme odezwała się do kobiety.

Nie, niczego od niej nie chce, tak samo jak niczego nie chciała od trolli, z którymi rozmawiała w zeszłym tygodniu. Jest po prostu ciekawa. Lubi dowiadywać się nowych rzeczy i właśnie dowiedziała się, że _ona_ istnieje naprawdę.

Kobieta w kręgu opowiada Esme o rzeczach, które może jej zaoferować. Może uczynić ją _naprawdę potężną _czarownicą. To kusząca propozycja. Esme chce osiągnąć coś wielkiego. Tak samo jak kiedyś Lily. Chce być potężna. Chce być wielka. Ale są rzeczy, których _nie_ zrobi…

XXX

_Gdzieś daleko Lily stoi między dwoma zwierciadłami. Nadal wierzy, że ona jest Tą Dobrą…_

XXX

Esme nie wchodzi do kręgu. Kwestia dobra, zła i tego, po której stronie ona chciałaby stanąć nigdy nie była dla niej do końca jasna, ale wie, że tego nie zrobi. Kamienny krąg nie podoba jej się tak samo jak zwierciadła Lily.

Będzie złą czarownicą, która czyni dobro. Bycie dobrą wróżką, która czyni zło pozostawi siostrze.


End file.
